warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captive
Characters Petalpaw: Silvery tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and white paws. Raina: Young female Twoleg with whispy blonde hair and blue eyes Josie: Young female Twoleg with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, sister of Raina Petalpaw stared out the monsters eyes as she was jerked about in the strange box. She turned to her left side and glared at the smaller Twoleg through the small holes. They were hollering at eachother, the three Twolegs. In an attempt to drown out some of the noise, Petalpaw covered her ears with her paws. It didn't work. She curled in a ball, tucking her tail over her nose. She sat in that position as the monster roared down numerous Thunderpaths, sending dirt flying behind it. Eventually, after what seemed the moons of running, the monster came to a stop in a very small Thunderpath that led to a Twoleg nest. They all opened the flanks of the monster, the bigger young one grabbing the box that contained Petalpaw as she slid out. They began hollering again as they approached the nest, stamping their feet as if they were angry. The oldest Twoleg pulled out what looked like a flat twig from it's pocket and shoved it into a round stone that balanced on a flat piece of wood, which covered the opening. The Twoleg nest stank. it was full of things Petalpaw had never seen before; a large, long thing that looked like a fallen log covered in strange material. A tall round piece of wood balanced on four branches. A tall box-like tree. She shivered and closed her eyes. The Twoleg sat the box on the squishy long thing, stomping after the smaller Twoleg into another room. Petalpaw reached out her claws and desperatley tried to open the box thing, to escape while they weren't around. She would wait until they opened the nest again, then she would run for it. She gasped in shock when she heard the tiny click and the door to the cage swung open. Without hesitating, she leapt from the cage and looked for somewhere to hide. Time was running out. She could hear the Twolegs coming back. She dove under the squishy thing and crouched. Shrieks and wails when the Twolegs found her missing. Petalpaw howled as swiped with her claws when a Twoleg ducked under and grabbed her by the scruff. She was dragged out from under the squishy thing the Twolegs kept calling a "couch". The Twoleg plopped onto the couch and held Petalpaw on her lap, stroking her back. Petalpaw was frightened and angry, but she had to admit, it felt good. Not that she would ever tell anyone back home that. If she ever got. home. Another Twoleg who had been called "Josie" by the others, pulled a collar out of ehr pocket and wrapped it around Petalpaw's neck. She purred. It was lavender, the same color as her eyes. The Twoelg called "Raina" was murmuring quietly to her. She concentrated hard and could make out what she was saying. "Frosty. Your name will be Frosty." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stargaze's FanFic's